Even Lions Get a Second Chance
by The Lionhearted
Summary: Unofficial sequal to


Disclaimer : Im taking a big initiative here. I dont own Final Fantasy 8 or its charachters. I especially dont own Crimson's  
story "Not Even Lions Live Forever" but If I dont write this, I swear I'll loose my mind. I dont own the the song from PS2's  
game SSX, "Finished Symphony".  
  
Author's Notes : First of all, I'd like to offer my utmost apologies to Crimson for writing this without first recieving her  
permission...but I couldn't wait any longer. This story is an Unofficial continuation of "Not Even Lions Live Forever" by   
Crimson. The story goes on in my mind, to where even lions get a second chance. I wrote this story while listening to the   
song "Finished Symphony" off of the game SSX for Playstation 2. Its not the type of song you'd expect, and the wordless   
music really touched my heart... Crimson, once again.. Your story is wonderfull, but I had to do this. Sorry.   
  
Small Note : To get the full emotion from this story, listen to "Finished Symphony" from SSX. Get it on Napster if you can.  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII - "Even Lions Get a Second Chance" by The Lionhearted  
An Unofficial Continuation of "Not Even Lions Live Forever" by Crimson  
  
  
  
Turmoil could be the word used to describe the world after Squall's death. With SeeD's great commander and fighter   
gone, small militia groups started to combine forces and attempt to overtake the almighty Gardens, starting with Balamb.   
With Zell in charge, SeeD didn't have the strong leadership it once had. Though the fight was grand, Balamb was soon   
overtaken. Many students were killed, even more enprisoned, and only a few of the strongest managed to escape the new empire  
known as "Entropy" which had crushed Gardens in it's grasp, and thanks to a computer code from the Empire, Esthar was now  
entrapped in the shield that once protected them from harm...  
  
Gale! Dont wander out of the camp area! yelled Rinoa as she saw her young daughter running off. "I wont mother," she  
replied " I just want to look around for flowers!" Rinoa just sighed as she sat back down by the campfire. "Damnit, I cant   
believe we have to go through this!" yelled out Zell as he threw a rock that was by his feet, into the woods. "Zell, calm   
down... We need to keep our cool if we are going to make it through this" said Selphie, her tone a little less cheery than   
usual. "But I cant help it! Seifer's been captured, God knows where Quistis is, Garden is gone, Cid and Edea have vanished,  
the world sucks!" Yelled Zell as Selphie layed her hand on his sholder." We know Zell,... It's all been going downhill   
since..." Selphie shut up quickly as she saw Rinoa look down at the ground. Irvine walked through the woods and into the camp  
area, dragging two young Behemoths by their tails, behind him. "Im back, y'all, and I hope you dont mind the usual." he said as  
he threw one of the behemoths over a large metal plate over the fire. "Awwww.. Couldn't you have gotten Elvorets or something?  
I hate Behemoth!" whined Selphie. "Sorry love, but these are all that live in this area." Said Irvine as he sat on a log beside  
selphie and put his arm around her. "Gale, come and eat!" yelled Rinoa, as she smiled a little, feeling a small gust of wind   
through her hair...  
  
Zell layed back, having eaten his share of the meal. "Ugh,... I miss hotdogs..." Selphie laughed a little, as she   
leaned her head on Irvine's sholder. Gale was asleep on her mother's lap, and Rinoa was just staring off into space, wishing.  
"Squall...." She began to pray in her mind, "please help us... let your spirit strengthen us to go through this time of chaos..  
Please... be with us..." She ran her hand through gale's hair and looked at her daughter, a lone tear on her cheek... The   
pale wind blew again, seeming to wipe her tear away... She smiled a little, knowing that Squall would always take care of her  
in one way or another...  
  
The peace was shattered by gunfire coming from the north of the camp. Everyone got up and grabed for their weapons,   
except Rinoa, who was still holding Gale, trying to comfort her. Zell rushed forward and slammed his fist into one of the   
guards faces, knocking him onto the ground, but was pierced by a bullet in the sholder as he attempted to attack another.  
Irvine took aim at the guard, and began to unload his gun at anything that came near the crippled Zell. "Look out!" yelled   
Selphie as two guards rushed up behind Irvine and grabbed him, forcing him to relese his rifle. Selphie attempted to help   
Irvine, but was knocked unconcious from the impact of the butt of one of the soldiers guns, on her head. Rinoa covered Gale's  
eyes, whispering repetedly "It'll be ok, I promice it will be ok..." The soldiers dragged away Zell, Irvine, and Selphie, as   
three other soldiars walked up to a cowering Rinoa and Gale... "Should we take them in also?" said one of the armed men. "No,  
we were said to take in anyone who tried to resist our athority, besides...she looks helpless." said another. In truth, Rinoa  
could probably have taken all three of them out, but for the saftey of Gale, she remained silent. "The guards walked off,   
following the group that took away Zell and the others...  
  
Rinoa was walking through a large, empty field, with Gale beside her. Both were mentally and physically exausted from  
all of the walking... It seemed like the field went on forever. Rinoa picked up Gale, who was now asleep, and kept walking as   
best as she could, not knowing where she was really going... Suddenly, the wind picked up a little and a small, yet powerfull  
voice could be heard in the breeze.. "This way, Rinoa....keep going..." said the voice as the blowing wind changed direction.  
Rinoa shrugged it off, knowing that with her level of exhaustion, she would probably halusinate quite often if she kept going  
any farther. She heard the voice again, this time louder than before. "This way, Rinoa....dont give up..." She felt that since  
she had no clue of which way to go, she might as well head in the direction that the wind was blowing. She kept walking, her  
energy draining with each step, when once again she heard the voice. "Rinoa... you're almost there... keep going..." She was   
only able to take 10 more steps, before falling on her knees, and collapsing onto the ground, Gale asleep beside her...  
  
Rinoa awoke many hours later. She slowly sat up, and looked at Gale, who was sleeping still, with a smile on her face.  
She looked around at the field, and frowned, not knowing where to go or what to do. "Rinoa, stand up... You're there..." said  
the voice once again. Rinoa looked around her, knowing that this was not a hallucination. "Who's there!? What do you want with  
me!? What do you mean I'm there?" Rinoa yelled out, looking around her at the empty field. The wind suddenly picked up strongly  
and soon became a small tornado. Rinoa remained unharmed, while Gale slept on, amazingly. The dirt about 2 yards away from Rinoa  
began to be pulled up by the strong winds, a large hole starting to appear. Rinoa stepped back as the wind settled, leaving the   
hole in the ground. She put her hand over her heart and slowly walked forward to the hole and leaned over, looking down. Inside  
was an old-fashoned treasure chest, clean as if it had just been made. She crawled down into the hole, not caring of the   
consequenses. Hesitantly, she opened the chest, and inside was a small papaer note, and a red fiery feather, encased in a small   
crystal. She picked up the note and read it slowly. "PINION. USED IN TIME OF HEART." was all it said. She knew of the Pheonix  
Pinion well, as she had studied it in her father's library when she was young, but she knew not of its power. She stuffed the note  
away into her pocket, along with the crystal encased feather. As she climbed out of the hole and looked back, she saw that the hole  
had filled itself in. She put her hand to her pocket, making sure that the crystal was still there. Nothing seemed to surprise her   
anymore... "Gale, wake up." she said, as she shook her daughter gently. "Hi..*yawn*..mommy" said a tired Gale, as Rinoa   
picked her up and continued her long walk.  
  
What seemed like Days later, she reached a rundown town. "Oh no..." said Rinoa as she ran into the center of the rubble.  
"No...not Winhill.." she cried as she set Gale down. A few people came out of their hiding places and looked at her. Rinoa saw  
them and sighed in relief to see that the people were still alive. They walked over to her, recognising who she was, and took her  
in to one of the still remaining buildings, the Mayor's Mansion. As they settled down inside, one of the men spoke up. "Its good  
to see that you are alive, Rinoa. We were all worried when we got news of Garden being taken out." Rinoa nodded. "Likewise, I'm  
glad that you all are ok... but what happened here?" "Entropy Soldiars took over and set fire to all of the buildings, when they  
got wind of a small resistance group taking refuge here. We were lucky to convince them to let us keep the mansion. We've actually  
been planning to attack the Entropy Command Center, just east of here. If we can take that place out, then Entropy is basically  
gone. We can take back the world!" Said the man, trying to maintain his excitement. Rinoa looked down at the floor. "Why did they  
have to make their command center there..." she thought to herself, "Thats where he..." She looked back up, shrugging off the   
urge to cry. "Is it possible? How many GF do you have?" "Just six" the man replied. Rinoa nodded. "Is there a place where Gale   
and I can get some rest? We've been walking forever..." "Sure, follow me." Said the man, as he led them off into one of the empty  
guest rooms. "Make yourself at home." he said as he shut the door, leaving.  
  
Midnight. It came to slowly for Rinoa, who was awake and ready. She needed release from this living hell she was in,  
and mabye Entropy was the cure... "Gale, stay here... Dont follow me, ok? I want you to be safe." said Rinoa as she kissed her  
daughters forhead. "Ok, mommy...." Gale trailed off as she fell back asleep. "I love you, Gale.." Said Rinoa as she left the room   
and headed downstairs. She sneaked quietly into the Armory behind the stairs, taking all of the GF's, magics, and items that she could.  
Rinoa started her long walk out of windhill and towards the Entropy Command Center in the east. As she approached it, the sun began to rise,   
allowing her to see the monsterous facility. "I cant take it anymore and Im going to go with pride, like my Lion..." She said as she summoned  
a low level GF to send its energy towards the base. An explosion went off from the energy, and soon sirens were heard as the main door  
opened slowly. Hundreds of troops began to rush out and fire at Rinoa, as she dodged their fire with the agility of a fox. She   
summoned another GF, more powerfull, and watched it iradicate around 20 of the attacking guards. She had no expression on her  
face as she kept fighting with a hidden rage in her heart. The Guards kept coming, attacking her, but she was steadfast...but sometimes  
thats not enough. A hard blow to the head from a guard's fist send Rinoa to the ground, and the crystal which was in her pocket  
was flung out onto the ground beside her left hand. Still awake, she grasped the crystalized feather in her left hand and shut her eyes, wishing  
that it would all end. The guards that were encircling her, backed away as the crystal started to glow like the sun, and the  
cry of a pheonix could be heard from everywhere, as the wind started to pick up. Rinoa slowly sat up, and looked around as the   
whirlwind from before, started to surround her. She closed her eyes, hoping she would be taken away, but insted the wind faded, moving   
away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at the whirlwind, leaves flying around inside of it. It was heading to the north...towards...  
She stood up and looked at it as the ground suddenly began to shake violently. A roar suddenly shot out from the ground, louder and more  
ferocious than any sound ever heard. It seemed as if everyone on the planet could hear it.  
  
The whirlwind began to circle a small grave area, causing the tombstone to shatter into nothing. Rinoa could only watch  
as the ground started to be pulled away. A body seemed to explode from the ground and hover above the hole. The image was covered  
in flame and it could not be seen very well. Rinoa's heart felt like it was going to explode. The fiery image landed on the ground and  
it began to step out of the flame. The guards watched in fear and amazement as this went on, and Rinoa didn't even notice that her  
Pinion was now gone. A black boot and black pants leg could be seen as the image put one foot on thr ground outside of the fire  
The image stood there, as the flame faded... Rinoa felt herself begin to cry as she let out a small wimpered cry of "Squall..?"  
Squall stood there, in his normal attire, clean and pressed, and holding his gunblade. He didn't have any signs of his disease   
or any signs of decay. He looked....ALIVE. "Get him!" yelled one of the commanding officers as the troops ran forward towards   
Squall, firing their rifles. Squall dodged each shot gracefully and blocked some incoming shots with his blade as he rushed towards  
the troops, and began attacking. His blade sliced through guard after guard, leaving trails of blood on his blade. Body after body  
fell to the ground, and yet Squall was unharmed. Rinoa could only watch as tears litteraly poured down her face, her heart pounding  
even harder now. Within less than 10 minutes of this insanity, all of the attacking Entropy soldiers were dead. Squall stood there,  
no look of fatuige on his face, as he sheathed his blade.   
  
Rinoa looked at Squall, the tears still coming. He walked slowly over to her, but she backed away. "Rinoa.." Said Squall  
as he tried to touch her face. "Stay away from me!" yelled Rinoa as she slapped his hand away. Squall gave her a curious look.  
"You left me Squall! You left me and Gale alone! Why? I begged you not to go!" Squall looked down at the ground, sadness in his   
heart. "I didn't have a choice... Believe me, I fought as hard as I could to stay with you. But I couldn't... Some things just   
aren't in our control..." Rinoa could only cry as she flung herself into his arms. "I missed you so much... I cried every night  
after you left..." She burried her face in his chest as she felt his arms hold her closer. "Is it really you? Have you come back  
to me? Please dont be just a dream..." She said as he kissed the top of her head. "Your love combined with the Pinion brought me   
back. The Great Pheonix summoned me from eternity and told me that I was needed desperatly, and you know that I have to be your  
hero." He said as he lifted her chin up to face him. Her eyes were blood red, and that smile of his was present. "Squall..."  
"Rinoa..." They said eachothers names as they kissed with a passion that no one could exceed. They broke away from the kiss slowy,  
and smiled at eachother. Rinoa hit him in the chest hard with her fist. "Ow!" "Dont you ever leave me again!" She cried as she  
held him close, a safe and secure feeling, returning to her.   
  
Inside of the facility, Squall and Rinoa were sneaking around corners, avoiding guards. "Rinoa, you said that there is   
a prison area inside of this facility, right?" Squall said quietly. "Yes, thats what I heard from one of the men at Winhill."   
"So the others should be here somewhere?" Asked Squall. "Lets hope so,.." She replied as they continued walking. They walked into   
a large room, with an enormous glowing crystal in the center, with wires connected to it. "This must be the main power supply area.  
If we destroy this, then the place should shut down, right?" Asked Squall. "Yeah, but we need to find the others first." Said Rinoa   
as they continued walking. They came to a long corridor with many doors, and all were locked. Squall pushed a switch on the wall beside  
one of the doors and the door slid open. Inside was a man comforting a woman who was cowering in fear. "Come on you two, you need to   
get out of here now and run!" Said Rinoa as they got up. "Thank you so much, young lady! Young man! We owe you so much!" Said the man  
as he and his wife ran towards the exit. "Rinoa, head to the left and get the doors, while I head right!" Rinoa nodded and ran off,   
unlocking the doors, and letting all of the prisoners free. She still saw no sign of the Zell, Irvine, Siefer, or Selphie.  
  
Squall contined to unlock doors and let prisoners free. He got alot of spooked looks from a few of them, but most just ran off.   
Suddenly he heard talking from the next door over. "Chicken wuss, all you ever do is complain." "Well I have a right to, you know!"  
"Will you two shut up already? You're giving me a headache!" Squall immediatly opened the door and looked in. The group looked  
over at him, their mouths wide open. Siefer stood up and looked at Squall. Zell looked at him and muttered "Oh my god,.." as he stood  
up with Irvine who was now carrying a passed out Selphie. "Squall? You're alive?" asked Siefer as he stared in astonishment. "No  
time to explain guys, just help me unlock these cells so we can get the hell out of here!" said squall as he ran out and continued  
unlocking cells. It took Zell and the others a few seconds to regain their composure and run outside. Irvine hurried to the exit with   
Selphie as Zell and Seifer helped Squall to unlock the rest of the cells. Once everyone was outside, Squall and Rinoa stood in front of  
the Power Chamber in front of the large crystal. "Rinoa, you get out, and I'll blow this thing." said Squall. "No! Im not going  
to leave you ever again!" yelled Rinoa as she stamped her foot. "Alright. Well, lets do this!" Said Squall as he pulled out his gunblade.  
"Wait," said Rinoa as she put her hand on his arm. "Dont you think this was a little to easy?" Squall nodded. "Yeah, but lets  
worry about that later...after we blow this thing." Rinoa smiled as squall stabbed his gunblade into the crystal, causing it to  
spark. The crystal's light began to fade as a voice over the intercom system sounded. "Self Destruct Sequence Activated."   
  
Squall and Rinoa ran for the exit, but were stopped as the iron door slammed down in front of them. They tried to run  
another way, but the another door blocked the way. They were trapped in the crystal room. "Shit!" yelled out squall as a countdown  
could be heard. "T-Minus 40" He looked around, not wanting to leave this life again... If anything, he at least wanted Rinoa to  
live. "T-Minus 30" He pounded the wall and kept looking around as Rinoa hugged his arm. "T-Minus 20" He looked down a few feet away  
and saw a hatch on the floor. "T-Minus 10" He ran over with Rinoa and began stomping on it as hard as he could, trying to get  
it to open. "8" He was running out of time. "7" Rinoa started stomping on it too. "6" It started to crack open. "5" It finally   
fell open and Squall grabbed Rinoa. "5" He lowered her slowly into the underground safe area. "4" He sheathed his gunblade as he   
jumped into it. "3" "Rinoa, stay down!" he said. "2" He pushed the lid back up and held it there as hard as he can, trying to keep  
the soon coming explosion from getting in. "1" Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Siefer looked back at the facility. "Where are they?" asked  
a now conscious Selphie. "0". No Explosion. A voice sounded over the intercom. "So, you are the famous SeeD Leader Squall Leonhart, who  
supposidly died many years ago. Well, sorry we couldn't have gotten to know eachother better, but I want you and anyone else  
who opposes me, dead. If you survive this, I'll just hunt you and your friends down to the ends of the planet! Now, its time for me to  
say farewell for now!." The intercom was shut off, and a large explosion went off, as Squall struggled to keep the lid shut. The others,  
outside watched in fear for Squall and Rinoa, as the building collapsed to the ground in a magnificent explosion.   
  
After the dust settled, a small hatch opened in the center of the rubble and out emerged Squall and Rinoa, coughing from the   
smoke. The others ran up to them and encased them in a hug. "You're alive!" "I cant believe it!" "How did this happen?" "Is it really  
you?" They all kept asking questions, as they led Squall and Rinoa out of the rubble. "One at a time, guys!" Said Squall. "We have  
alot to catch up on over the past years and I'm really looking forward to it, but.." said Squall as he looked to Rinoa. "Right now,  
I've got more important things to care about..." Rinoa smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss, not caring that the others were   
watching. Squall pulled away slowly. "We have a whole new life ahead of us, my love.. A whole new adventure, and a whole new purpose."  
said Squall. "Lets make the best of it." They smiled at eachother as they started the walk back to Winhill....  
  
  
The End   
  
  
Author's Notes : Whew... Done! Crimson, FF8 fans, I hope you all love this story. I'm so glad I got this in writing! PLEASE  
READ AND REVIEW!!! I'd really be greatfull! Comments? Email me at Nitroid_R@Hotmail.com Please dont kill me, Crimson.   
If I get enough requests, (and permission from Crimson) I might do a sequal.  
Well, ciao until next fic! 


End file.
